shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 121: Spicy Flavor Worship
|volume = Volume 15 |kana = 辛味礼参 |romaji = Karami Raisan |arc = Moon Banquet Festival Arc |ep = 38 |chapprev = Monster Event |chapnext = "Má" and "Là" }} Spicy Flavor Worship is the 121st chapter of Shokugeki no Soma. This chapter begins the preparations for the Tōtsuki Academy Festival. Plot Summary Kuga Terunori provokes Yukihira by asking what he is going to cook. Yukihira replies that he would win with his cooking. He leaves and then loses all his confidence and is worried about what to make. Miyoko Hojo stops Yukihira from leaving and reminds him of another aspect he lacks against Kuga: His popularity. Every year the Chinese Cuisine draws in many customers but since it is now led by a member of the Elite Ten everyone wants to go there. When Yukihira gets back he is reading a newspaper all about Kuga. He apologizes to Mitsuru who got the paper for him but he doesn't mind. Mitsuru promises to leave a good page in the school newspaper for Yukihira's stall which he is grateful for. When Yukihira gets back to Polar Star Isshiki is waiting for him and wants him to join the Polar Star Dormitories' Stall. Yukihira apologizes and says he has his own stall against the 8th Seat. Everyone is mostly shocked by how crazy he is being. Yukihira has to fill in an application form but doesn't understand what it means by Stand Location. Isshiki explains that it means where the Stand will be and that it could be either in the Main Street (the most popular area), The Central Area (a more sophisticated eating area), The Mountain View Area (the most sophisticated area where it looks like there are restaurants.) Isshiki explains how Kuga is at the Central Area to get away from the other Elite Ten in The Mountain View Area. Ryoko explains how it is the most important part of the Moon Festival and that if you messed up the position you could be expelled. Yukihira goes to class the next day and sits next to Nakiri Erina . Erina asks whether Yukihira is still challenging Kuga and sees that Yukihira may be struggling. She tries to annoy him but Yukihira is ignoring her. Yukihira is thinking about where to put up his stall and thinks the Main Area but is unsure. He then notices Nakiri and talks to her. He makes a joke about how they always sit next to each other. He then makes a realization. A few days later it's the last day to put in application forms. Ikumi is confronting Nao for the same spot. They want to have a Shokugeki to decide but then Nakiri Erina cuts them off and gives in her application form. Yukihira then appears to hand in his application form. The person is then shocked and asks whether Yukihira really wants to be in that area which is right across from the Chinese Cuisine Research Stall. Yukihira asks whether it is free which the person says it is since no one wants to be near an Elite Tent. Yukihira then says how his genre will be Chinese. He talks to Nakiri about how he stole customers off her from the Breakfast Exercises and thanks her since he wouldn't have got through without her, which annoys her. The newspaper is released and Kuga reads it with Yukihira right next to his page, which he laughs at. Yuki reads it and is shocked. Hayama reads it and finds it so like Yukihira to do that. Takumi reads it and gets pumped up and crushes the newspaper by accident. Alice is annoyed by what Yukihira is doing. Yukihira then explains how his plan is to draw all the customers away from Kuga with his Chinese Cuisine. Kuga accepts Yukihira's challenge but then Nakiri explains that if he loses more money then he earns he will be expelled. This shocks Yukihira greatly since there are only two more weeks left. Characters in Order of Appearance Trivia *This chapter's cover page contains the official results of the Second Character Popularity Poll. Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapter Category:Moon Banquet Festival Arc Category:Volume 15